


Stone Cold

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hypothermia, Sad, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Steve Rogers was all reader ever had dreamed of. And Steve dreamed about something else...





	

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Stone cold_ **

**_You see me standing but_ **

**_I’m dying on the floor_ **

 

I looked at the dsnce floor as Steve was dancing with Sharon Carter in his arms. Both happy, both shining… And here I was taking down every drink I could have. I could feel Sam and Natasha watching me, watching Steve but I did not givd a fuck. Steve and I were an unfinished story, which never would be finished. And partially it was my fault. I was the reason why he left me before anything could start between us.

“How long are you planing to watch this happen?” Sam asked, angry at me because I never said anything about ‘this’. I just let it happen.

“He is happy Sam. What can I do? He is happy with her. I don’t want to break his happiness.”

“What about your happiness?” Natasha asked satting next to me, her hand resting on my arm.

“I’ll be okay.”

 

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Maybe if I don’t cry_ **

**_I won’t feel anymore_ **

 

“Look at yourself (Y/n).” Sam said his funger tilting my chin to me to look at him. “You are one of the prettiest girls I know and look at you. Eyes puffy from crying, hands shaking because of all that shit you are burying inside of you… Look what she has done to you.”

“Sharon did nothing, except making Steve happy.” I answered.

“You think Cap is happy?” Natasha asked. Watching me with her clever eyes. “He acts happy (Y/n). He is trying so hard to get your attencion while you are drinking here by yourself. That all is acting. He wants you to walk to him, tell him how much he means to you.”

“It looks too real to be just acting Nat. I am sorry but… He is happy with her.”

 

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Baby_ **

**_God knows I try to feel_ **

**_Happy for you_ **

 

I glanced at them one more time. Steve dipping Sharon. They looked perfect together. I could never look that beautiful in Steve’s arms. Just never. They were made to be together.

“Stop doing this to yourself (Y/n). I am begging you. This pain you are making yourself go through. It is killing you. Stop it.” Nat said. Begged. I just kept watching them with dull eyes. And then Steve kissed Sharon. A soft blush dusting on their cheeks. His hand resting on her waist. Lower than usual. Closer to her ass. I took a sip of my wine. A big sip… 

“Look away…” Sam begged. But I kept watching them. I kept watching the happines that could be mine but never would be mine ever again. I just watched them with stabbing pain in my chest. Tears burning my eyes than falling down my cheeks. Burning all the way they went. 

 

**_Know that I am_ **

**_Even if I can’t understand_ **

**_I’ll take the pain_ **

**_Give me the truth_ **

**_Me and my heart_ **

**_We’ll make it through_ **

**_If happy is her_ **

**_I’m happy for you_ **

 

“(y/n).” Sam begged softly brushing my tears away.

“I need to be alone.” I said and stood up.

“Don’t go (Y/n)!” Nat shouted but I couldn’t believe with that elephant on my chest. Breaking my ribs, crashing my lungs… I took a deep breath wich came as a sob as I went to balcony. I was sobbing on my knees not caring what eill happen to my hundred thousand dollars worth dress, sobbing not caring what my make up will look like, not caring the cold rain pouring down hard on me. Pouring down like crazy. I was freezing but I could not even stand right now. The pain was too much. Losing Steve was too much. This feeling, this love was too much. I sobbed and sobbed, my whole body shaking from cold. I had no idea how many times FRIDAY warned me as I could no longer fighted sleep taking me down.

 

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Stone cold_ **

**_You’re dancing with her_ **

**_While I am staring at my phone_ **

 

Even in my dreams or nightmares Sharon was in Steve’s arms. Her curvy figure against his tall and strong frame. His big hands on her perfect back. Her chest pressed against his. And even in my dreams and nightmares I was just watching them. Watching the happines I let go. Even in my dreams and nightmares I was getting hurt. I woke up in my bad. Shivering and shaking… My whole body. I tried to move but my muscles didn’t obey. They were frozen. 

“What were you thinking sugar face.” Tony asked entering my vision. He no more had his suit. Just black dress panths and white shirt. He looked worried.

“Tony…” I whispered. I couldn’t even recognise my own voice.

“Hush angel.” He said thermometer in his hand. “You still have dangerously high fever. What were you thinking. It was below zero outside and you just had a thin party dress. It was pouring, sugar. You were soaked and frozen when we found you. God knows how long you were there. What were you thinking?” he asked softly petting my now dry hair.

“You nearly died.” He said a hard look on his face. “You had, still have hypothermia. Your lungs took a hit. You have apical pneumonia. I am not sure if I can fix it. Do you have any idea how much you hurt yourself?”

“Is she okay?” I heard Sharon’s voice and all the pain was nothing comparing to realsiation that she was in Steve’s arms right now as I laid here half dead.

 

**_Stone cold_ **

**_Stone cold_ **

**_I was your amber but now_ **

**_She’s your shade of gold_ **

 

I could feel the tears running down my face.

“It is the reason isn’t it?” Tony asked watching me cry silently. “You hurt yourself because of him.”

“No.” 

“No my ass.” he said sitting next to me.

“I didn’t tell them how bad your condution is. Bruce probably knows. He is a doctor after all. Sam and Nat probably know. They found you. They brought you here. But others have no idea. I just didn’t know how to tell them you nearly killed yourself back there. I am not blaming you. Trust me. If there is someone to blame it is that arrogant asshole named Captain fucking America. He took it too far. I told him not to honey. I swear I tried to stop him.”

“I don’t understand Tony.”

“It was all to make you jealous. That Carter girl, all that dancing, kissing… I told him you were not that kind of person. To be motivated by jealosy. I told him it will only hurt you but he and his thick head. Look at what he had done.” he said taking a deep breath.

 

**_Don’t wanna be stone cold…_ **

 

“Tony damn it is she okay!” Steve shouted as he nearly broke down the door as he entered. 

“Oh my god sweetheart.” he said in terror as he came next to me. My eyes were half closed. I was tired. I was dying probably. I had no idea. “What have you done darling?” he said softly taking my face in his hand. I could barely feel his touch. I could barely feel my whole body.

“She had done nothing Rogers. That is all your work.” Tony said.

“Tell me she will be allright.”

“Her lungs are frozen. Her lungs are not working. Steve she is dying.” he said.

“No. Find new lungs. She has to be okay.” 

“Yeah lets find her new lungs, new heart, new kidneys and all other organs that were damaged by cold and emotional pain.” 

“You have to do something.”

“I tried to do something. I tried to stop you and your stupid jeolousity game. But you never stopped. Go to her now. You had done enough to (Y/n).”

“Sweetheart look at me. Keep your eyes open.” he whispered face milimeters above mine.

 

**_I wish I could mean this but_ **

**_Here is my goodbye_ **

 

I could hardly hear his voice anymore. A deep sleep was calling me again.

“Be with her.” I whispered.

“No. No. No. No sweetheart. I can’t. I can’t be with her.”

“Love her.” I said. I could barely focus.

“(Y/n). Darling no. (Y/n).”

“Because I love you.” I said. Closing my eyes one last time.

 

**_If happy is her_ **

**_If happy is her_ **

**_I am happy for you..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos, comments and requests...


End file.
